Révélation
by allis-lcw
Summary: Nikko prend finalement le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qui lui arrive ces derniers temps. Post 1x13.


-1_Révélation_

**Série : **_Veritas the quest_

**Diclaimer: **_Veritas the quest _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de l'histoire sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau donc si vous voulez l'utiliser (je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, mais bon) demandez-le moi avant.

**Spoiler : **1x13

**Statut : **Finie

**Rating: **PG

**Genre : **Général

**N/A: **Oneshot écrit pour la communauté lj 6variations.

**Résumé : **Nikko prend finalement le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qui lui arrive ces derniers temps. Post 1x13.

Nikko n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel et pourtant quelque chose en lui le forçait à y croire. Ou peut-être que cette année passée avec son père, avec Veritas, avait ouvert la porte à cette réalisation qu'il s'obstinait à vouloir refuser. Lorsque sa main avait attiré la cannette de soda par elle-même il n'avait pas réellement été choqué. Il était fatigué et les évènements de la journée avait rendu son cerveau tellement embrouillé qu'il avait perdu tout repère et était prêt à croire en n'importe quoi.

Mais à présent près d'une semaine s'était écoulée et il avait eu le temps de se reposer et de rationaliser les choses. Il s'était gardé occupé à ses exercices quotidien avec Vincent et ses lectures toujours chaperonnées par Juliet. Mais aujourd'hui c'était dimanche et toute l'équipe était en repos. Calvin s'était enfermé à double tour dans ses appartements avec un gros tas de bouquins obscurs. Nikko savait qu'il allait travailler seul toute la journée dans le calme et qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger. Vincent était sorti avec la voiture comme à son habitude toutes les semaines. Nikko n'avait jamais su où il allait et il préférait ne pas le savoir. Juliet était absente, elle avait pris le week-end pour aller visiter sa famille et se ressourcer pour se remettre pleinement de leur escapade mouvementée en France. Maggie était chez elle, de l'autre côté de la ville et Nikko ne voulait pas la déranger. Il ne la connaissait pas si bien que cela et ne se sentait pas prêt à tout lui confier. Et son père… il ne savait pas où il était. Il l'avait vu sortir dans la matinée depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre et ne l'avait pas vu revenir depuis. Alors, en ce début d'après-midi il avait décidé de faire un tour dans le parc. Il voulait s'aérer les idées, se retrouver seul et pouvoir penser à l'extérieur de l'enclos de Veritas.

Il marchait tranquillement, évitant les coins trop bruyants. Il finit par découvrir un arbre éloigné de la foule et alla s'installer sous son ombre. Il ferma les yeux et aussitôt tous les souvenirs de la semaine passée lui revinrent en mémoire. La cannette de soda, la fourchette dans l'égouttoir, le livre sur l'étagère la plus élevée de la bibliothèque… Tous ces objets avaient littéralement volé dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer ces faits, mais il n'arrivait pas à leur trouver d'explications rationnelles non plus. Une partie de lui était exaspéré de ne pas comprendre. Nikko était un garçon intelligent. Depuis toujours, l'école avait été facile pour lui. Il lisait un livre, il écoutait un professeur et il retenait tout. Il emmagasinait toutes les informations et était capable de les utiliser au bon moment, de la bonne façon. Cependant cette fois-ci était différente, il avait beau avoir chercher une explication dans les livres, dans ses souvenirs, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Et cela le rendait fou.

Mais il y avait cette autre partie en lui qu'il sentait renaître. Elle avait toujours été présente, aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Mais à la mort de sa mère il l'avait enfoui profondément et il l'avait oublié. Il n'avait plus voulu croire les histoires absurdes des mythes et légendes. Sa mère était morte et ce n'était pas ces histoires de résurrection qui allait la faire revenir à la vie. Son père l'avait abandonné à l'école et lui non plus n'allait pas revenir par la simple force d'esprit. Alors il était devenu un être rationnel et impertinent, parce que c'était plus simple de cette façon. Se mentir à lui-même, cacher cette partie de lui qui le faisait se sentir si vivant et si spécial…

Les journées il n'avait jamais eu de problème. C'était les nuits qui lui avaient été insupportables au départ. Il se mettait à rêver de sa mère et il la voyait disparaître encore et encore. Il la voyait près de lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille combien il était spécial. Elle lui disait qu'il était un être à part, qu'il était destiné à de grandes choses. Parfois elle approchait la main de son visage mais n'arrivait jamais jusqu'à sa peau, et elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle avait toujours su que c'était un petit garçon spécial mais qu'elle n'avait pu mesurer à quel point avant sa disparition. Nikko se réveillait toujours en sueur après ces rêves. Ils lui paraissaient si réels. Sa mère était là, avec lui. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son haleine lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Mais rien de tout cela ne pouvait être vrai. Sa mère était morte. Elle ne pouvait plus exister. C'était forcément un mensonge de son esprit et il devait le combattre à tout prix. Alors il avait commencé une période de lecture nocturne. Il s'était concentré sur des livres de sciences, des livres rationnels qu'il avait auparavant détesté mais qu'il avait avalé avec avidité dans ces moments-là. Les chiffres, les formules abstraites lui emplissaient le cerveau et l'aidaient à dormir, l'aidaient à rationaliser sa vie et à oublier ses rêves idiots. Et il y avait réussi… Jusqu'à ce qu'il intègre Veritas près d'un an plus tôt.

Il avait enfin découvert la vrai entreprise de son père et il l'avait intégré. Au départ il était simplement heureux d'échapper à l'école et de partir à l'aventure aux quatre coins du monde comme dans son enfance. Il était arrogant, il était impulsif et il était idiot. Mais il avait vite compris que le travail qu'il effectuait avec l'équipe de son père était important et que ce n'était pas un jeu. La mort les guettait à chaque expédition et il fallait devenir sérieux. Et il l'était devenu. Il avait repris ses lectures d'antan, il avait de nouveau ouvert son esprit aux mystères. Mais il avait oublié ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait ressenti dans son enfance lorsqu'il ouvrait son esprit aux mystères.

Et ses rêves était revenus. Sa mère était revenue près de lui au plus profond de son sommeil. Elle avait de nouveau murmuré ces mots près de son oreille. La première fois que cela était arrivé, il s'était réveillé en larmes et était aussitôt sorti courir aussi vite que possible, aussi loin que possible. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il n'avait pas voulu y penser… Revoir sa mère, si près, si proche, si réelle après tant d'années. Et il avait pleuré. Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et avait considéré partir, retourner à l'école. Mais quelque chose en lui était en train de renaître. Une force qu'il avait oublié, qu'il avait enterré si profondément qu'il avait réussi à l'oublier. Cette force lui avait donné le courage de rester et d'affronter ses rêves. Il s'était adonné aux séances avec Vincent avec beaucoup plus d'attention et d'énergie. Il pensait que si il arrivait à maîtriser complètement son corps il arriverait à maîtriser ses rêves. Et dans un sens cela avait fonctionné. Ses rêves étaient moins récurrent au fil des séances, il arrivait à les éloigner petit à petit, à leur ordonnait de ne pas revenir lorsqu'il ne le voulait pas. Mais malgré tous ses efforts sa mère revenait toujours après une découverte importante. Il se souvenait particulièrement de la violente réalité avec laquelle elle lui était apparue après qu'ils aivaient retrouvé le cercle de Dharma. Alors qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses mains dans l'avion il avait senti cette force monter en lui, cette puissance l'envahir dans tout son corps. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de l'adrénaline, de la joie de la découverte. Il avait continuait à se mentir, il avait continuer à croire que ses rêves n'étaient qu'un produit de son imagination. Qu'ils étaient revenus parce qu'il poursuivait de nouveau la quête de sa mère, qu'il ne rationalisait plus tout mais qu'il avait de nouveau ouvert son esprit aux mystères.

Mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus se mentir, pas après ce qui était arrivé en France. Sa mère avait été encore une fois présente, si proche… Mais il n'avait pas rêvé, pas à ce moment là. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lu était arrivé. Il n'arrivait pas encore à le comprendre, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'il ne s'était pas endormi. Sa mère avait été là, comme une guide pour le mener vers le bon chemin. Elle avait insufflé quelque chose en lui. Elle avait réveillé quelque chose en lui et rien n'avait plus été pareil après cela. Il avait découvert la relique, il avait découvert une partie de l'Anneau de Vérité. Il avait vu cet Anneau dans la salle commune de recherche. Il avait su. Cette force en lui, cette puissance lui avait montrer l'Anneau, lui avait indiqué la voie à suivre. Et il avait obéi, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas seulement eu cette force qui l'avait toujours plus ou moins effrayé, il y avait aussi eu cette tendresse, cet amour qu'il avait toujours senti lorsqu'il était près de sa mère. Et il avait eu confiance. Elle était en lui, comme elle le lui avait dit. Elle était avec lui, dans son corps et son âme. Il n'avait pas rêvé d'elle durant ces nuits, elle était venue à lui.

Nikko ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas le phénomène mais il sentait qu'il venait de toucher la vérité du doigt, qu'il venait de saisir quelque chose.

_"Tu es spécial."_

Les mots résonnaient en lui. Sa mère ne lui avait pas dit cela uniquement par amour filial. Elle voulait dire quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Il savait que cela avait un lien avec cette force qu'il sentait grandir en lui depuis son intégration à Veritas, cette puissance qui avait fait venir à lui la canette, la fourchette et le livre en haut de l'étagère. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais il savait que c'était réel.

Il savait que ses songes n'en étaient pas. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même. Quelque chose s'était passé dans le château, quelque chose avait déclenché pour de bon l'interrupteur de sa force en lui. Et il ne lui servirait à rien de lutter contre. Il ne le pouvait plus, pas quand elle commençait à déborder à l'extérieur, se manifestant à travers ses mains.

Nikko sourit.

Il s'était empêché de penser toute la semaine, mais il se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait encore joué à l'idiot. Il aurait du penser et réaliser qu'il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même et qu'il devait se laisser aller à ce qui était en lui, à ce qui ne demandait qu'à se développer. Et à présent il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : relire tous les journaux de sa mère sous un nouvel angle, relire le moindre de ses mots, analyser le moindre de ses croquis. Étudier tous les livres qui pourrait le rapprocher de la réalité, tous les mythes et toutes les légendes qu'il avait si avidement appris lorsqu'il était enfant. Il lui fallait suivre les pas de sa mère plus que jamais. Sa mère…

-Maman…

Nikko ferma les yeux en murmurant son nom et se laissa glisser un peu plus confortablement contre le tronc rugueux de l'arbre. Il voulait s'endormir. Il voulait s'en allait loin, très loin… Dans ce monde où sa mère existait encore. Il voulait la voir. Il n'avait plus peur de la voir en songe à cet instant car il savait qu'elle avait des réponses, car il savait que ce n'était pas réellement des songes, pas dans le sens classique du terme. Alors il se laissa emporter par les rires lointains des enfants, le murmure des conversations sans mots des parents et le vent caressant sa peau. Espérant s'endormir, espérant ouvrir son esprit aux mystères et à l'inconnu pour les rendre un peu plus réel encore, pour les rendre un peu plus compréhensible. Et approcher la vérité d'un peu plus près, compléter un peu plus la quête de sa mère. Sa propre quête à présent.

allis

16h10

10/03/2010


End file.
